Their Dreams and Desires
by FreyasWrath
Summary: Their dreams tell them what they want, but will they both realize what that want is before its too late.
1. Those Dreams

**Disclaimer:I own nothing of the Darkest Powers Trilogy, If I did I wouldnt be here writing this crap.**

**Authors note:So this is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'd really appreciate reveiws to help me out, even if you thought it sucked, please tell me. :)**

**Their dreams and desires**

**Chloe POV**

_I didn't know where I was, somewhere in the woods I guess. I was alone…but I didn't feel uncomfortable or scared, I felt safe...and warm…and needed. Where ever I happened to be it didn't scare me…I began walking around just curious to my surroundings, I wanted to see where I was but it started to get dark, until everything around me was black. I looked around straining to see something, all I could see in the darkness was a pair of beautiful green eyes watching me, protecting me…_

I woke up to a loud crash, which I soon came to realize was thunder. My dream gave me this amazing feeling inside, though I couldn't place it…all I could remember was those amazing green eyes staring at me, with that look, protective, but loving at the same time.

I checked the clock and it was only 3am. I laid there thinking about those eyes for a hour, but I was too tired to actually place them with their owner, I would have gone back to sleep but the loud booms of thunder kept me awake. Eventually the storm just turned into a heavy rain, with only a fleeting rumbles of thunder and I fell back asleep, back into that dream with those green eyes.

**Derek POV**

_I was back at the park with Chloe, and those bastards, Liam and Ramon. Their laughter taunting me, telling me that they were going to take Chloe and…and do unspeakable things with her. I was furious, ready to kill them both for wanting to cause her harm. Each time Liam moved towards us I tightened my grip on Chloe's shoulder, and then he said it "Check this out, I think the pups got himself a mate. Isn't that the cutest thing?" and suddenly that nightmare about them taking Chloe away dissolved and it was just me and Chloe sitting in the park during the day away from all the danger of our lives. Me with my arm draped over her shoulder, she was cuddling up close to me…_

I wake up because of a long, loud rumble of thunder, apparently the storm picked back up.

I check the clock on the table next to my bed, of course it's only 5am. But I felt like if I went back to sleep then the nightmare would continue itself, and go to places I never wanted it to go to…I sat up and looked around the room, Simon was still asleep, snoring, if I wasn't so used to his snoring that might have woken me up instead of the thunder.

I got out of my bed and walked to the window just staring outside, thinking of the past few days. Andrew had introduced us to the other eight housemates but soon after that they left to go on some camping trip they'd been planning. So we were just stuck here, Me Chloe, Simon, Andrew and…_Tori, _the only person who I wish wasn't here.

I walked to the door, deciding that since I was up I might as well take a shower. I grabbed a towel and some clothes from the dresser by the door.

When I walked down the hall to the bathroom I hear Chloe mumbling softly in her sleep.

"His eyes, hmmmm."

She was probably only thinking of Simon, of course she would, it's obvious she likes him, they like each other…

"Those green eyes…so wonderful"

I froze, did I hear her right, _green_ eyes, ok…Simon doesn't have green eyes, but there's no way she could be talking about me, I mean I'm a monster no one could like me, Simon always got the girls, not that I really cared but still it wasn't possible for her to like someone as horrible as me.

I opened the door to Chloe and Tori's room, and looked in at Chloe she had a slight smile on her lips….no still not true, I thought to myself…she Simons girl, I felt like I was in pain when I thought that, something just hurt…but I couldn't really figure out why.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Though we had been here for a couple days already the hot water still felt good, I stood there just letting my mind wander.

The first place it wandered was back to my dream, of course, but not the bad part just from the part where Liam called Chloe my mate…wait is that why…No. I couldn't think like that.

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed, then my stomach growled, so I headed downstairs to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw and help me out. Please/Thank You.**


	2. Green Eyes and Love

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm gonna write more because you guys seemed to like it. So here it is, hope you like this chapter too.**

**It might be OOC but Darkest Powers is not my story and I don't know what Kelley Armstrong is thinking, so I can't write it perfectly. But I try, and that's the best I can do. : )**

**I wanted to have this uploaded like yesterday, but my mind refuses to go into writing mode unless I'm outside with my rabbits, that being said if I write another chapter it won't be uploaded for another week because I don't have rabbits at my moms house. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Green Eyes and Love**

**Chloe's POV **

I woke up again at seven and looked over at Tori, she was still sleeping. I crawled out of my bed and quietly walked, well as quietly as you can walk in an old house that insists on making noise with every step you take, to the dresser to grab a towel and clothes.

I opened the door to our room and walked down the hall to the bathroom, it wasn't the biggest bathroom I've ever seen but it was big enough, with white tiles in the shower and light brown walls.

As I showered I thought of all that had happened in the past couple weeks.

I ran screaming through the halls at my school saying there's a burned guy chasing me, I get tossed into Lyle House and labeled as Schizophrenic, only to find out later that I'm not crazy and can see ghosts, and apparently force their souls back into the rotting bodies whether I want to or not. I had been there with Derek during his first partial change. I had been betrayed by Rae and my aunt, when we escaped from Lyle House. I had to escape once again from the Edison Group, and then had to go find Derek and Simon. Of course I didn't count on Tori coming with us. My hair was dyed black. Then I stayed with Derek during his second partial change. We met Liam and Ramon, fought them and somehow managed to end up at Andrews without being too damaged. Only to come to find out we had to leave his house and hide here once the Edison Group found us again. And there was still no sign of Simon and Derek's dad.

Huh, no wonder the shower felt so good. I laughed to myself and began washing my hair, scrubbing harder than I should because all the color still wasn't out. Almost but not quite.

Once again I let my mind wander, and I started thinking about my dream, and those eyes, those amazing green…Oh My Gosh, they're Derek's eyes!

What was I doing dreaming about Derek?

_Oh seriously Chloe, are you that stupid?!_

Shut up self, just let me think, I don't need my inner voice bothering me about this.

_It's so obvious it's not even funny!_

I said shut up!

_No! Not until you admit it. Say you like him._

What?

_Oh come on! When you look into his eyes your throat gets dry, you get butterflies in your stomach…um HELLO! You like him! Duh!_

Do I?

I stood in the shower another five minutes just wondering. I vaguely recall stepping out of the shower and getting dressed. By the time I was walking down the stairs to go find something to eat for breakfast I'd realized that I didn't just like Derek, over the course of the last week I'd actually fallen in love with him.

I was staring at the floor when I walked to the kitchen, I felt someone staring at me.

I look up to see…of course, Derek, someone who I could always be happy to see, someone who I know could always protect me and make me feel safe, someone who I loved, but also the one person I wasn't exactly ready to be around right now. I tended to tell him how I felt and this was one thing that I didn't want him to know, something I had to keep a secret. Since I didn't think he felt the same way it wouldn't be good for him to know this.

"Morning" he said

I looked down at the floor trying to hide my blush, and hoping he didn't notice.

Ugh, this is going to be a long day…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Reveiw Please. I really wanna know what you guys think. I'll probably write another chapter whether people want me to or not. haha but everything after that depends on your reveiws. Thanks! :)**

**I know my chapters have been short, but next week I'm going to be uploading a longer chapter, I hope you guys like it. My skin is crawling with anticipation. I really want to upload the next chapter(Cause it is actually finished) but right now I'm too lazy to retype everything I typed into a document on my laptop into the computer with an internet connection. Stupid wireless, makes my laptop useless at my mothers house cause we dont have wireless here. So I get to spend the next week going totally OCD on chapter 3.**


	3. I Just Want You

Sorry it's been a week since my last upload, but I was too lazy to retype this to a computer with an internet connection, and I'm sorry that my first two chapters were short, especially the second one, but this one's longer. And I am going to apologize ahead of time in case people don't like it. Haha well here's chapter three of my first Fanfic story. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Once again I have to say I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, no matter how much I wish I did. Lol

I Just Want You

Chloe POV

"Umm Chloe?" he asked looking at me, waiting for me to say something back.

I glanced around the kitchen, it was one of those types of kitchens that was so big you could have a large table in it and use the kitchen as a dining room too, and that's what they had done. I continued glancing around and my eyes landed on Derek. My face heated again and I looked away.

Wow, I almost wish I hadn't realized that I love him because right now I didn't know what to say. I was afraid to open my mouth because I love you might come out instead of just a simple good morning…

No. I don't wish I hadn't realized it. Now the weird feelings and butterflies had a name to go with them.

Love.

But I couldn't let Derek know that. He'd probably never speak to me again, and my heart couldn't handle that. Derek and I had definitely become closer during the time we were in Albany, but that didn't mean he liked me the way I liked him.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Derek had gotten up and was now standing in front of me, of course he walks so quietly so that didn't help either.

"Hey Chloe, you okay today?" he asked me. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"Huh. Oh yeah I-I was just t-thinking." Of course I would stutter.

"Are you sure? You seem sort of…out of it" he asked as he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes..

His touch, just a simple touch woke something up inside of me. The feeling started from his finger tips and palm and sent waves of electricity and desire through my whole body. It's a wonder he didn't feel it too. And we were standing so close, he could probably hear my heart beating wildly in my chest.

But before my body or mind had a chance to react he had let go me and was sitting back down where he was before. Why am I so unlucky?

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked just hoping he didn't hear how upset I was that he had moved away from me.

"I hear Simon coming down the stairs"

Oh, of course Simon would be coming down! Gee wonder why that happens. Karma sucks. Before when I thought I had liked Simon, Derek always managed to interrupt some moment I had with him. It only seems fair to the world that the same thing happens with Derek and I.

It might have been fair to the rest of the world but it certainly wasn't fair to me.

I sunk down into a chair and let out a sigh. Right before Simon walked in I felt Derek's gaze on me again, his green eyes pierced through the curtain of black hair and he looked at me until Simon walked in. There was something in his eyes, some emotion I wanted to place but couldn't, especially because he blinked it away as soon as Simon greeted us.

"Well good morning guys" he cheerfully said as he got something to eat. "How long have you guys been awake?"

"Since about five" Derek said

"Um, Seven" I mumbled.

Simon just started talking to us about whatever came to his mind, but the topic he talked about most was movies. It reminded me of when we were back at Lyle House talking about zombie movies after I had raised and then released the spirits of two of Samuel Lyle's experiments. That then reminded me that Derek had been the one to come and save me. I looked up at where he was sitting…but I didn't see him. I glanced around the kitchen and he wasn't there.

I had been looking at Simon pretending to be listening and I didn't even notice that Derek had gotten up and left. Great.

I tried talking to Simon a little bit more but I just couldn't do it, I had to go find Derek.

"I saw a commercial for a movie that's going to be on TV tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me, Chloe" He sounded so hopeful, I could just watch the movie with him right? I mean, just as friends that's not so bad.

But I knew he wasn't thinking about it like we were just friends. I would have to tell him that that was all he could think of me as anymore later today. But my main concern now was Derek.

I said sure we could watch the movie not even wondering what the movie was about, and excused myself and ran out of the kitchen.

Derek wasn't in the living room. I walked around the lower floor looking for him. He didn't appear to be anywhere around, so I ran upstairs and stood outside his bedroom door. I had never even thought of what I would say to him. I knew I had to tell him I loved him but I didn't know how. No matter what I had thought before, when I was talking to Simon I realized that I had to tell Derek how I was feeling, my feelings couldn't be kept a secret. Even if he rejected me he would know how I felt, no matter how much that rejection would hurt, he would know.

Derek POV

I was sitting on my bed thinking about that look. The look she was giving Simon when he was talking to her. She looked so happy when he was talking about all those movies with her. I figured I should leave just to let them have their space.

But at the same time I was so mad! Simon liked Chloe, and based on that look she was giving him she really did like him too. Simon was good for her because he wasn't anything like me. I was nothing but a dangerous freak, people were always afraid to be around me, I had broken someone's back, and now they won't ever walk again, and almost done it again with the girl in the alley. I didn't want to hurt Chloe like that too. So they were perfect for each other. But I still felt like I wanted to rip his head off, or at least punch him, whether he was my brother or not. I wanted Chloe for myself but I couldn't keep her from Simon, keep her from being happy. No matter how much I liked her…

No, not liked, loved. But my love couldn't get in the way of her and Simon; I didn't want to be that horrible sibling that breaks up the happy couple because he's jealous.

Liam's words rang in my head. _"The pups got himself a mate." _Can she really be…I mean I've never paid any attention to any other girls before her, but can she really be my mate?

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, run down the hall, and stop at my door. I could smell Chloe outside, she was just standing there. I guess she was debating on whether to knock or not. I saved her the trouble of deciding and just got up to open the door.

When I opened the door she was standing there with her hand poised, ready to knock. She looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes staring at me as she lowered her hand. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity staring into each others eyes before I realized that I hadn't actually said anything to her, just let her stand outside my room.

"So, can I come in?" She asked jokingly

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry." She walked in and stood in the middle of my room and I pushed the door to.

"D-Derek." Her joking tone was gone, and was now replaced with a nervous one. "Umm t-there's something I w-wanted to talk t-to you about…"

Chloe POV

Great now that I'd said that there was no way to take back this conversation and save it for another time. I'm doomed.

"Oh ok. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…l-look Derek" am I really going to tell him. I glanced up at his face and one look into his eyes gave me my answer.

"I r-really like you. Well n-no actually more like l-love you. And I-I-I don't care what you have t-to say o-or think about that b-but it's the truth." I blurted it out in one quick stuttered sentence.

The look on his face was…shock I guess. I was kind of hoping for a different response.

"Oh man, I really shouldn't have said anything, just kept it to myself" I mumbled quietly to myself as I walked to the far corner in his room.

"No, Chloe you shouldn't have kept it to yourself."

I'd forgotten that he could hear what I said.

I had my back turned to him when he asked me 'what about Simon'. Seriously was he really thinking about how I felt about his brother when I had just told him I loved him?

"What about him Derek, I just told you I loved you and the first thing you think is 'What about Simon', seriously?"

"Well, I know he likes you and I know you like him too."

"What? Derek!" I turned to face him "Do you really think I would have come up to tell you that I love _you_ if I liked Simon?"

"Well I saw the way you we're looking at him earlier, you looked so happy when he was talking to you…"

"Derek I wasn't even listening to him. As soon as he started talking about movies I remembered when we were at Lyle House talking about zombie movies, which made me think about the reason we were even talking about zombie movies in the first place. It was to forget about the two dead people I raised in the crawl space, but then I remembered that you were the one who came down to the crawl space and saved me and helped me release their spirits. What I was thinking about made me happy, the fact that you were there with me. That's probably why I looked happy talking to Simon, I was thinking of you. After I realized you left I excused myself and then came to find you, so I could tell you how I felt." The last part came out as more of a whisper than anything.

"But Chloe, I'm not right for you, I'm too dangerous, I don't want to hurt you. Simon could take better care of you" The look on his face was saying otherwise.

I was starting to get annoyed with him. "Derek! Was it Simon who has protected me for the past couple weeks or you? If my memory is correct it was you, all Simon did was comfort me like a good friend would! And I don't care what you say about it. I don't want Simon. Derek I love you, not him. I just want you."

He looked at me with the same expression he had earlier this morning. It was then I realized the emotion in his eyes. It was love. He loved me too, he just didn't want to hurt Simon.

"Derek ple-" I couldn't even get the whole sentence out before he was kissing me.

The kiss was soft at first, but became a little rougher, slightly more needing, but I didn't care. This was what I wanted. I wanted that electricity that made me feel so alive, that electricity that only Derek could make me feel, emanating from where his lips met mine and where his hands were placed on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved one hand up to my face and he pulled away, but only far enough to rest his forehead against mine.

"Chloe?" He breathed

"Yeah Derek?"

"I love you too." he said while stroking my cheek with his thumb. Then he pulled me into a hug, both his arms wrapped back around me.

He loved me too. I felt like I was floating on a cloud but then I heard the door being pushed open.

We both turned to see Simon standing in the doorway.

-----------------------------------------------

Lemme know what you guys think. If any of you see any problems, like spelling or grammar or something just tell me. Same goes for any problems you see with the plot of characters. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Truth and Acceptance

**Well, this is the last chapter for this story. It's told in Simon's POV because I thought that it would be easier to write like that. Starts from the time when Chloe leaves breakfast to go look for Derek**.

**The Truth and Acceptance**

**Simon POV**

"Simon would you excuse me?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Bye Chloe."

That was weird, why'd she run away so fast? I sure she'll tell me later.

I got up and washed my dish and then went into the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't much on so I was just flipping through channels when I saw Chloe run by the door.

Hmm, wonder where she's going in such a hurry?

My curiosity getting the better of me, I got up and went out to look for her. I saw her run up the stairs and decided to follow. About halfway up the stairs I heard the door to the room I shared with Derek open.

I stopped to listen and see if anyone was coming out, and no one was, which I thought was weird, why open a closed door if you aren't going to leave the room. Then I heard Chloe ask if she could come in.

Oh, great, what's going on?

I walked up the rest of the stairs and stood outside the door, which Derek didn't close all the way. I heard Derek talk first.

"_So, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Well…l-look Derek" _What is this all about?

"_I r-really like you. Well n-no actually more like l-love you. And I-I-I don't care what you have t-to say o-or think about that b-but it's the truth." _Holy Crap! What?! That can't be, I thought she liked me, she's never turned me away when I held her hand or anything.

I heard her mumble something but I couldn't understand what, then I heard Derek speak again.

"_No, Chloe you shouldn't have kept it to yourself. But what about Simon?" _Well at least someone was thinking of how I felt.

"_What about him Derek, I just told you I loved you and the first thing you think is 'What about Simon', seriously?" _

"_Well, I know he likes you and I know you like him too." _

"_What? Derek! Do you really think I would have come up to tell you that I love you if I liked Simon?" _Ouch I guess she really doesn't like me…What a way to find that out though…

"_Well I saw the way you we're looking at him earlier, you looked so happy when he was talking to you…"_

"_Derek I wasn't even listening to him. As soon as he started talking about movies I remembered when we were at Lyle House talking about zombie movies, which made me think about the reason we were even talking about zombie movies in the first place. It was to forget about the two dead people I raised in the crawl space, but then I remembered that you were the one who came down to the crawl space and saved me and helped me release their spirits. What I was thinking about made me happy, the fact that you were there with me. That's probably why I looked happy talking to Simon, I was thinking of you. After I realized you left I excused myself and then came to find you, so I could tell you how I felt."_ Double ouch…

But the good side of this is that someone like Derek. That's never happened…but now he needs to stop worrying about me and how I feel. I get girls all the time, this is a big deal for him.

"_But Chloe, I'm not right for you, I'm too dangerous, I don't want to hurt you. Simon could take better care of you" _Jeez Derek, come on, just tell her you love her too…

"_Derek! Was it Simon who has protected me for the past couple weeks or you? If my memory is correct it was you, all Simon did was comfort me like a good friend would! And I don't care what you say about it. I don't want Simon. Derek I love you, not him. I just want you." _

"_Derek ple-" _Hmm, I pushed the door open slightly and peeked in.

At first I was upset, even a little angry that they were kissing, because I still liked Chloe, but I quickly got over it. I can always find someone else, I'll still be jealous for a little while of course but I was happy for Derek because he finally found someone. Chloe was good for him. I've known Derek almost all my life and these past couple of days he's been happier than usual, I'm guessing it's because of Chloe. No matter how mad I wanted to be at Derek I just couldn't be. He found someone to make him happy and I couldn't be mad at him for that.

"_Chloe?"_

"_Yeah Derek?"_

"_I love you too." _Finally, took him long enough…

I pushed the door open, and the hinges squeaked. Then they both turned around. I couldn't read Derek's face but Chloe was shocked and embarrassed. Derek quickly moved away from Chloe.

"Derek. I don't care."

"What?" They both said in unison and stared at me with disbelieving eyes.

"You guys love each other and you deserve each other. Chloe, I haven't seen Derek happy in a while. And Derek, don't you dare try and argue this with me. I know that you guys love each other, I heard it with my own ears."

"Simon, I'm sorry"

"Chloe, don't be. I understand. Really I do. And you making my brother happy makes me happy, he needs someone like you."

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"So, you aren't mad?"

I laughed. "Derek, I wish I could be mad, I mean I liked Chloe, but I can't be mad if she makes you happy. I would be the most selfish and horrible brother in the world if I got mad. Now being jealous. That's something totally different. I'll be jealous she likes you but I'll get over it."

They both stared at me like I was crazy. My guess was that they thought I would be furious when I found out. Derek didn't even have anything to say.

"So I'll leave you guys alone now" I turned and started to leave.

"Hey, Simon?"

I turned back. "Yeah, Chloe?" She had moved over by Derek and was holding his hand.

She smiled. "Thanks"

I smiled back and turned to leave, closing the door on my way out.

**I hope the first part of the story wasn't too rushed. I wanted to put in the reason that Simon went upstairs, which was cause Chloe ran by. Haha hope you guys liked it. Review Please. **


End file.
